Dead and Gone
by KRAZY KATIE1
Summary: No summary, but if you want a good cry, you've come to the right place. Self-harm, mentions of sex, slight character bashing and character death. Don't kill me, please. -Don't own image, found on google-


A/N: Please don't kill me *cowers under covers*

( : : : )

Leo was alone, alone in life and alone in love.

He couldn't take the loneliness anymore! All his friends had love, but why didn't he? Why did no one love him?

Percy and Annabeth had each other, Frank and Hazel were happy, Coach Hedge fell in love with a nymph, and weirdly enough Buford and Festus had each other, and Jason…

Leo cringed at the thought of his best friend and he resisted the urge to take the knife and plunge it deep into his heart. _'Not yet…'_

Jason was happy with Piper and Leo should be ecstatic for them.

"Who am I kidding?" Leo said, his voice echoing around the darkness of his room in the Argo II.

He hated Piper for taking Jason away from him.

He hated himself even more for letting Jason get away.

He thought it was all a joke, that day on the bus, he found out all his memories of Jason were fake and that made it even worse than before.

At least before, he and Jason used to be fuck-buddies. He got that much love from his friend.

He wasn't happy before, but he wasn't as depressed as he is now.

Leo winced as he took the blade and cut the already sensitive skin of his arm.

As Leo cut himself he thought of before. Before all this demigod shit got in his way of him and his friend.

_-Flashback-_

_Leo was lying on his bunk, twitching his foot as he waited for someone to come back so he could prank them or something._

_Leo sighed and turned over onto his side into the fetal position so he faced the wall._

_Who was he kidding? He only wanted one person by his side._

_Leo heard steps outside the cabin and he quickly switched back into a position that was less vulnerable, with him on his back and his right knee bent and his left foot over the side of the bed, tapping the floor._

"_Yo, Leo."_

_Leo's heart skipped a beat. It was Jason, his best friend, his prank-buddy, his….._

_He didn't even know anymore._

"_Hey, Jason," Leo said, hating how weak his voice sounded._

_Jason came over and sat beside Leo, gazing down at the Latino's body before him._

_Leo shivered at the hungry stare and he saw Jason smile at him._

"_I'm horny, Valdez."_

_Leo was used to this talk from Jason when they were alone, so he sat up onto his knees and leaned down to kiss Jason on the lips and moving forward to where he was straddling him._

_Jason growled and deepened the kiss, surely bruising the Latino's lips._

_Leo let Jason bruise him. He let him kiss him until he couldn't breathe. He let him rip and tear him apart. Leo let himself enjoy every moment of it._

_When Jason was done enjoying the Latino's body, he got up and put his clothes on, "Let's go, Leo. We have to meet Piper at the trails for the hike."_

_Leo's heart broke, but he got up and got dressed and followed Jason like the submissive he was and always would be._

_-Flashback Ended-_

Leo watched the pool of blood that was slowly surrounding him. '_It feels so good…..'_

Leo took the knife in his blood stained hands and started carving into the wood below him of his own ship.

**JASON**

Leo watched the tear fall from the end of nose into the blood below him that was still pouring around him. He watched as one-by-one, his last tears fell into the blood covered floor.

He picked up the dagger again and put it point first, against his chest right over his heart.

"I love you Jason," the Latino whispered, crying.

He pushed the dagger straight through.

…Dawn of the Next Day…

Jason knocked on his friend's door, "Yo! Valdez!"

It was silent on the other side; usually Leo would crack a joke about how if the sun wasn't up then he shouldn't be, either.

Jason knocked again, "Hey, Leo? Man? Are you okay?"

Still no answer.

Jason twisted the knob and found it locked. He was starting to panic, now. Leo never did stuff like this.

Jason banged on the door, "Come on, Firebug! Open the door!"

It was quiet again for a few seconds, but he heard another door open and a sleepy voice say, "Wha?"

Jason turned and said, "Hey, Pipes. Have you talked to Leo? I know he's in his room because the door's locked, but he's not answering."

Piper frowned, "That's not like him to do stuff like that. And to answer your question, no I haven't talked to him since last night after dinner."

Jason turned back around and faced the door again, "Leo! If you don't answer I'll break the door, down!"

After a couple minutes, Jason backed away from the door, got his sword, and started slashing at the handle and after a few hard thrusts, broke it off the door, completely, to where he could see through into the other room. All he saw was darkness inside.

Jason's eyes widened at the smell of blood drifting from the room and he quickly opened the door and stepped inside on something wet.

He felt Piper stand behind him and look at the scene in front of them.

There was Leo, on the floor, with his eyes closed and his hands holding a knife that protruded through his back. He was surrounded by a pool of blood, but there was one spot where no blood dare covered.

Jason leaned forward and read what was carved there.

**JASON**

Piper gasped and ran away screaming.

Jason stayed. He stayed until the rest of the demigods came and saw what he had driven Leo to do. He stayed as everyone tried to clean up the mess, but Jason had to leave when Percy apologized. He didn't want an apology.

So there he was sitting on the deck crying, remembering, and regretting.


End file.
